Ptuis Volo
The Ptuis Volo are Feel Good Inc.'s species in Tech 10: Star Spirit. Their home planet is currently unknown. Appearance Ptuis Volo are slender, androgynous humanoid aliens averaging about 6 1/2 feet (2 meters) in height. They have white and pink skin, and are usually seen wearing clothing and armor in the same hues. They have two large eyes that each resemble half of a heart shape, and have four pink nodes on their heads. All Ptuis Volo wear mouthless armored masks over their heads, leaving the appearance of their face largely unknown. Biology Ptuis Volo biology has never been studied in full, as no deceased members of the species have been found, and living members have unanimously shot down any attempts to study them beyond a superficial level. A notable part of their biology that has been studied is their claw-like fingers, which are each capable of piercing the hide of most creatures. The Ptuis Volo produce a venom primarily composed of morphine that is released into their targets when their fingers pierce the skin. It has been claimed that the Ptuis Volo's facial structure is geometrically perfect, rendering it pleasing to the eye of most intelligent life. Due to the lack of precise data, however, these claims have not been fully verified. Abilities Ptuis Volo are able to see and manipulate the desires of their targets. Artificially-induced desires can be mundane as cleaning the target's room or as extreme as wanting to destroy the universe. The venom Ptuis Volo inject will send its target into a state of drowsy euphoria. High dosages of this substance can potentially be fatal. It is claimed that seeing the face of a Ptuis Volo will show any viewer their deepest desires, whether the viewer themselves are aware of these desires or not. As the Ptuis Volo rarely, if ever, take off their masks, these claims are relatively unsubstantiated. Weaknesses Those with sufficient willpower may be able to resist the 'desires' the Ptuis Volo induce. In addition, the venom they generate is unable to soak through metal or glass of any kind. Galactic Relations Ptuis Volo, though overall rare, can usually be found among the medical staff of any significantly large armies, hospitals, or charity organizations. Their abilities to produce natural anesthetic and return the will to live to dying patients make them invaluable in emergency situations; in addition, the species as a whole is known for always keeping a calm attitude and a cool head, making it easier for them to work in high-stress environments. Nobody really knows where Ptuis Volo come from. Searches for their place of origin have all been fruitless, and when questioned about their place of origin, the Ptuis Volo will politely yet firmly explain that their place of origin is not safe for other lifeforms to so much as catch a passing glimpse of. Some Ptuis Volo have elaborated that any ordinary life form will be drawn in by the mere sight of the location, approach the location, and, upon reaching it, will invariably end up dead. The Ptuis Volo have unanimously refused to explain the cause of death. This information has lead authorities to believe that their place of origin has anomalous properties. It is rumored that an ancient Ptuis Volo guards a location known as the Gateway of Reality, which is said to grant the deepest desires of those that pass through it. Whether or not the Gateway even exists is up for debate in and of itself, making this rumor rather moot for the most part. Known Ptuis Volo *Feel Good Inc. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:CaT Category:Tech 10 Category:Earth-83